it's galilee's dusk and you stop
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Bersandar pada kayu cedar yang menjulang, Natalya tak menghitung bintang senja. {AU}


_(Bersandar pada kayu cedar yang menjulang, Natalya tak menghitung bintang senja.)_

.

.

.

 **it's galilee's dusk and you stop**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU.

* * *

"Dan, seribu esai tentang politik, seribu saran, mengapa tak ada yang terwujud, yah, satu pun?" Natalya mendongak. Cedar Lebanon di balik punggungnya. Langit meneduhkannya, dan ia masih menggantung pertanyaan tentang _mengapa pelarian begitu menyenangkan_ di kepalanya. Ia menutup buku di pangkuannya.

"Karena kau harus berada di atas dulu sebelum menerapkan idemu." Alfred merosot di pohon yang sama. Padahal rasanya dua detik yang lalu Natalya melihat lelaki itu melompat mencoba menjangkau daun yang tinggi. "Semua orang bisa berpendapat, tetapi satu banding sekianlah yang mampu menjadikannya nyata."

Andai hidup semudah melarikan diri, harap Natalya. Ia merangkul bukunya, berusaha melupakan kekacauan yang, secara nyata, memang tertinggal ribuan mil di sana, tetapi masih mengekorinya hingga ke sini.

"Aku ingin berhenti saja."

Alfred menengok. Kemudian ia mendongak ke titik langit yang sama. Bahu mereka saling menyentuh; mereka yang sama-sama mengamati burung yang sepertinya telah memberi komando migrasi pertama musim ini dan tak tahu bahwa mereka terlalu dekat satu sama lain dan sebenarnya punya lebih banyak waktu untuk menikmati kosongnya jarak daripada mengkhawatirkan dunia sebenarnya mereka.

"Kakekku yang pernah menjadi pejuang di Vietnam pernah berkata, _jika kau berhenti lari, maka kau kehilangan harga dirimu_."

"Alfred, itu masa perang."

"Kita juga sedang berperang. Dunia politik adalah selalu tentang perang." Alfred mengangkat tangan Natalya dari atas buku. Menciumnya. "Jadi, benar-benar mau berhenti, Nyonya Staf Penasihat Keamanan Negara?"

Natalya mengingat janji; sumpah sederhana pada kaum atas. Hari saat sebagian mempertanyakan statusnya sebagai mahasiswa post-doktoral, calon cendekia, malah berpihak pada salah satu kubu saat orang tersebut naik tahta. Terlebih, di negara orang. Dia pendatang dan pencemooh tentu tak satu-dua.

Pengamat berpihak, kata sebagian. Namun dia bilang, dia magang. Mencoba bekerja untuk menilai situasi, mempelajari. Tentulah, sebagian yang tak suka masih bercokol. Melelahkan hari-harinya.

"Ya."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Natalya menggeleng. "Membuatkanmu sarapan setiap hari." Lalu ia tersenyum sinis.

"Tanpa sarapanmu pun aku masih bisa hidup, Sayang, sementara kau membutuhkan berbagai kasus untuk dipelajari untuk membuatmu merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya."

"Tapi aku lelah!" Natalya membanting bukunya frustrasi ke atas tanah. Ia meletakkan telapak tangan ke kening dan menggeleng.

"Oh, kau telah melalui banyak hal."

"Dan sekarang saatnya berhenti," bantah Natalya. "Terima kasih penghiburannya."

Alfred menarik halus dagu Natalya dan melepaskan kacamata dari wajahnya sendiri. "Jadi, lihatlah mataku. Masih ingin berhenti?"

Natalya meneguk ludah diam-diam. Dia menemukan orang lama yang masih menyimpan rasa takut yang sama di mata Alfred. Rasa tidak percaya diri yang terus menyala seolah terlihat di manapun di bagian wajahnya, walau ia tahu itu hanya perasaannya sendiri.

"Aku masih melihat si payah yang sama," Natalya menggumam pelan.

"Dan aku masih melihat orang yang masih ingin berjuang." Alfred menarik napas yang diembuskan Natalya dengan nada lelah, dan ia pun memejamkan mata. Mencium Natalya dengan seluruh perasaan halus yang ia punya. Dia memperjuangkan banyak hal, dan Natalya juga melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi ternyata apapun perjuangan yang ia lakukan agar Natalya juga bisa berapi-api, selalu ada perbedaan di antara mereka. Ia membingkai wajah Natalya dan ia menarik napas dari ruang yang sama dengan perempuan itu.

"Kalau aku mundur," Natalya mencoba menyuarakannya lagi setelah menatap mata Alfred, "apa kau akan marah?"

"Tentu saja." Ada nada yang tak menyenangkan. "Kau telah memperjuangkan banyak untuk ini, dan sekarang?"

Natalya berdecak, memalingkan muka.

"Dulu kau bisa melawan semuanya."

"Sekarang aku sudah jenuh."

"Kesenangan selalu punya titik akhir, tiba di jenuh, lalu jenuh juga akan punya titik akhir."

Natalya meraih tengkuk Alfred. "Persetan dengan semua bujukanmu."

"Aku tidak membujuk." Alfred mengelus pipi Natalya dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku memarahimu."

Natalya menutup mata lalu menyentuhkan kening mereka berdua. "Aku ... akan mencoba, _I guess_?"

" _Don't guess. Do_." Imperatif. Sangat. Juga otoriter. Alfred tak sering menunjukkan kekeraskepalaannya dengan cara keras, tetapi ia mengerti kapan harus melakukannya.

"Jika mereka menghancurkan—"

"Maka jadilah lebih keras lagi. Amerika Serikat butuh penasihat strategi yang keras kepala."

Natalya menghirup udara senja Galilea lebih banyak lagi. Sudah ada satu bintang membusungkan dada di salah satu titik, tetapi ia lebih peduli pada kawan hidupnya. Natalya sedikit suka langit senja dan mengabsen bintang-bintang yang hadir pertama kali, terlebih ketika berlibur, tetapi sepertinya keindahan Galilea bukan prioritas utamanya kali ini. Perbukitan itu, lapang landai berumput yang sunyi, semakin menyusup ke dalam keheningan—berikut pula mereka.

"Alfred."

"Ya?" Alfred mundur sedikit, menatap mata di hadapannya dengan lebih menghayati lagi.

"Apa yang bisa membuat seekor kelinci liar yang berhenti berlari, berlari lagi?"

"Hm, hmm, dia sedang ingin tahu apa yang ada di depan sana?"

Natalya menyeringai sedikit. "Seekor serigala mengejarnya."

Dan si kelinci, mencium si serigala. Lagi.

 **end.**

* * *

note:  
* galilea ( _en: galilee_ ): daerah bersejarah di utara israel. terdiri dari dataran tinggi berbatu, dan ada beberapa gunung tinggi.  
* cedar lebanon ( _Cedrus libani_ ), salah satu flora yang bisa didapati di daerah galilea.


End file.
